


Tunnel

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Frank bashing, I actually really like Frank, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, but frank is bad in this, just a warning, so idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is caught up in a cycle - a cycle of drugs and of crawling back to Frank, begging for more drugs. However, when he's at his lowest, feeling like there's no light at the end of the tunnel, a way out suddenly appears in the form of one Warren Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! Here's some more Grahamscott for you dearies!
> 
> Main characters: Nathan, Warren
> 
> Other characters: Frank
> 
> Pairings: Warren/Nathan, mentions of Frank/Nathan
> 
> Warnings: Drug use, illegal drug use, dubious consent/non consensual sexual acts, yaoi/slash, language, SEX
> 
> Important Note: This fanfiction was published before the release of episode 4.

Nathan knew it was a bad idea from the beginning - everything about the situation just screamed danger. But he was desperate...very desperate. And desperation never leads to good things.

In Nathan's case, it lead to a sketchy looking RV parked not too far from Two Whales.

He shifted on his feet, eyes darting around nervously. One of his hands surreptitiously came up to his other arm, scratching slightly.

The guy had been recommended to him by practically everyone in the Vortex Club - in fact, most of them were shocked he had never heard of him before.

"How do you get your's, then, if not from him?" was the common question. He, of course, shrugged it off. None of them needed to know he'd never blazed up before, and that the glazed look in his eyes was actually from meds prescribed to him.

None of them needed to know either, that said meds were at least partially the reason behind his seeking out this form of recreation.

Nathan swallowed, but it did little - his throat was dry. The sun was hot, shining down on him, making the crawling feeling of his skin even more prevalent. He really needed to knock or something-

He hesitantly rose his hand up, but couldn't bring it crashing forward. His fist merely stayed there in the air, shaking, as his breaths came fast and his heart beat erratically.

He couldn't do it.

Nathan dropped his fist and turned on his feet in a matter of moments. However, the sound of a door opening and the barking of a dog reached his ears.

"Shaddup," a gruff voice snapped, and the dog was silent. Nathan remained frozen, as though the man couldn't see him if he remained still enough.

"You want something, kid?" the voice asked, sounding irritated.

Nathan's shoulders tensed up, as he slowly turned around.

The man was standing behind a screen door, holding the other door open. He was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than Nathan, and he had a fair amount of muscle built up on his arms. Aside from that, Nathan supposed the man could be considered handsome...in perhaps a rugged, drug-lord kind of way.

"You just gonna stand there staring at me like some fucking retard?" the man suddenly snapped.

Nathan broke out of his reverie. "I...I would like...some h-higher education...please..."

The man's eyes widened, before narrowing. He eyed Nathan up and down, most likely taking in his well-dressed, groomed appearance, his red Blackwell jacket...

The man suddenly began laughing, the sound jolting Nathan. Irritation bubbled up within him. "What's so funny?!"

The man smirked, still chuckling slightly. "You, kid. You think I'm gonna deal to some rich-ass that'd sooner turn me in to the police, yeah fucking right."

Nathan gritted his teeth. "You deal to others at Blackwell."

The man's nose curled in disgust. "And I suppose they told you?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta make a living somehow, and a few punk-ass rich kids can seal the deal."

Nathan's hands clenched into fists. He felt his entire body shaking slightly, his muscles and joints straining to keep himself in control - they'd surely ache rather badly in the morning.

Nathan stepped closer to the door. He would not give up. "You deal to them, why not to me?"

The man scoffed. "You think I don't know who you are? Come on, I may be high but I ain't stupid. Why don't you run on back to daddy Prescott, I'm sure he'd be happy import some higher education from the middle east or some shit."

Nathan felt his body tense further at the thought of his father, his throat practically closing up.

The man looked him up and down, seeming to sense what his words had done. "Ah, so little Prescott has daddy issues?"

Nathan ground his teeth, his hand coming up to scratch at his crawling skin once more.

The man pursed his lips, before quickly shoving open the screen door, gesturing for him to enter. "Well? Hurry up, you look suspicious as fuck standing out there."

Nathan shook himself, quickly entering without another thought. The screen door closed behind him, followed by the storm door.

The inside of the RV was as exactly as Nathan would have expected - trashy, filled up completely with drug-manufacturing shit, snack foods, and an assortment of dirty clothes and dishes piled every where. Just being in there made Nathan's skin itch more.

The man held out his hand and Nathan hesitated only briefly, before taking it. "Frank."

"Nathan," he murmured. Frabk released his hand, going to plop down on the edge of this dirty as fuck sofa.

"So kid. Whatcha wantin'? Cause I only deal in dope, none of that hard core shit...at least to high school students."

"Just...just pot..."

Frank gave him a sideways smile. "Kay. But I'll give you a trial run first...don't want you buying up my entire stash only to realize it ain't for you."

And with that, he plucked up a freshly rolled cigarette from the end table. Frank stuck it in his mouth to light up, which disgusted Nathan to no end, before he turned it around, holding it out to him.

Nathan took it, before taking a long drag.

He almost choked. In fact, he did choke - the smell and taste of the weed was overwhelming, especially for him, who had never done anything like that before. "Fuck!" he coughed out.

Frank had the gull to laugh. "Take it easy, kid. Slow and easy."

Nathan nearly took in another big drag just to piss off the other guy, but decided against it, instead following his instructions.

It was a weird feeling, Nathan supposed, getting high that first time. It was as though the uncomfortable feeling of being in his own skin melted away, the horrible crawling sensations being stomped out in place of pleasant tingles.

Nathan closed his eyes, as the drug wound its way through his body, relaxing his tense muscles, curling through his head and clearing his mind of all the horrible thoughts that filled it.

"Whoa there!" Frank's voice drifted into his head like a haze. Nathan felt the man's hot breath on his neck.

He fought to reopen his eyes. Frank was holding his shoulder tightly, which confused him, until he realized he was swaying as though he were about to topple over. He was quickly pulled over to the couch, and pushed down onto it. He leaned against the back, closing his eyes.

Frank snapped his fingers right in front of Nathan's face, causing his eyes to open once more. "Damn, kid. Usually you Blackwell brats start bouncing off the walls after a hit. You nearly fell asleep."

Nathan merely shrugged. He felt exhausted, to be honest - it had been a long time since his body had felt relaxed enough to allow him rest. This new experience was wonderfully refreshing.

Frank chuckled, rubbing his dog's head as he fell backwards onto the couch beside Nathan. "So. Cash or credit?" he asked sarcastically.

The question somewhat returned Nathan to his own mind. "I don't have anything...to pay you..."

Frank immediately leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in irritation. "Yeah. Bullshit. Your family owns half of Arcadia Bay."

Nathan sighed heavily. "Yeah. They do. I don't." His head lulled to the side, his half-opened glassy eyes meeting Frank's. "You think my asshole of a father lets his mentally fucked up son see one cent of that shit? Yeah fucking right."

Frank leaned backwards once again, his mouth set. He seemed to be sizing up Nathan. "I see. Not a nice guy then?"

Nathan snorted, closing his eyes once more. "Try the farthest thing from it. For my tenth birthday, you know what he got me?" Frank shrugged, and Nathan carried on. "He took me to a mental hospital and had me tested. They wanted me to talk to them, they wanted to help me...but my dad didn't give a damn about that shit, did he? Just pump him full of shit, he'll be fine..."

Nathan's eyes opened, and he stared blankly at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to say any of that..."

Frank shrugged. "It's alright..." He pursed his lips once more. "You really want this shit?" he asked, gesturing to the end table.

Nathan glanced his way, before nodding.

Frank sighed. "Okay kid, how's about I cut you a deal?"

Nathan sat up a little straighter. "I'm listening."

Frank didn't speak, however. He merely slid down the couch, closer to Nathan. His grimy hand slowly drifted up to Nathan's neck, his thin, spider-like fingers touching the smooth skin. They moved, feather-light, upwards, grazing over his jawline and cheeks, coming up to run through Nathan's soft hair.

Nathan merely stared at him in shock and confusion.

Frank lowered his head, breath ghosting across Nathan's neck, causing him to shiver. Frank's lips touched his ear.

"I like you kid. You're different than all those other Blackwell brats. I don't mind giving you the drugs, but I can't give em to you for free."

Nathan swallowed convulsively. "W...what are you doing?"

Frank ignored the question in favor of continuing speaking. "If you really want these drugs, I won't charge you money. But...I'll need you to do some things for me."

Nathan tried to jerk away, feeling his heartbeat picking up speed. "W-what sort of things?"

Nathan nearly jumped a foot in the air, as he felt the hand not tangled in his hair move across his thigh. He felt that hand at the waist of his pants, undoing the button and zipper. He felt that hand move inside his pants, palming him through his boxer-briefs.

A shudder ran up Nathan's spine, a gasp wrenching itself from his mouth.

Frank nibbled slightly on his ear. "You can tell me to stop anytime. But remember, that would mean no deal."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, how he wanted this to stop. How how he wanted this to end.

But he couldn't force his mouth to move. He couldn't force himself to pull away.

That's how desperate he was.

After the first time, he didn't return for another month. The trauma had taken its toll on him - he lasted a week without the drug, before he came crawling back to Frank.

It was all downhill from there.

Nathan ran out of the drug more and more frequently, and as such, he had to return to Frank more and more frequently.

He got used to the games Frank would play - they'd sit around and talk for a bit, blazing up, before Frank would scoot to his end of the couch, pouncing on him.

In the beginning, Frank merely felt him over for a bit, before having Nathan return the favor. It escalated. By the fifth visit, Nathan was on his knees between Frank's spread legs, taking the older man's violent thrusts into his mouth like some whore.

And then, by the eighth visit, Nathan was laying tied up on his stomach, spread eagle on Frank's messy bed as the man used him like an object to be disposed of.

It all was slowly becoming too much for Nathan, and it was obvious.

He began isolating himself - he couldn't afford for his friends to find out how he was getting the drugs, as they all assumed he paid for them like they did. He shut himself up in his room, ignoring their texts and calls, only ever leaving to go to classes and Frank's.

Everything else was becoming a struggle as well. Opening his eyes, managing to get out of his bed in the morning was becoming a major trial to overcome. His grades were sliding, and his teachers eyed him with concern.

Even his health was falling off. Hardly eating, hardly sleeping, feeling weak, sickly, and shaky all the time...

By late October, the thirteenth time he visited Frank, as the older man was thrusting into him from behind, yanking at his hair with the hands that seemed so gentle before, Nathan came to the conclusion that how his life was...that was it.

There was no bright light at the end of the tunnel.

There was no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

There was no hope left for him.

The air was cool, but not unbearably so, as Nathan sat up on the roof of the boy's dorm, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

The sun was nearly set, which meant the Vortex Club's Halloween Party would be beginning soon. He had been invited - hell, everyone had been invited - but they all knew he wouldn't attend.

He hadn't attended any of their parties since the beginning of the year. Since...

Nathan hissed, as the cigarette burned his mouth. He allowed it to fall to the roof, stomping it out, before lighting up again.

He wondered what everyone would do if they found him with his wrists slashed. Or if they found him dangling from a rope attached to Tobanga. Or if they found him eyes wide and blank, staring at his dorm room ceiling with an empty bottle of pills beside him.

Would they care? Or would they figure he was just another lost kid, packing up his body to throw beneath the Earth.

He snorted, leaning against the side of the roof. Who was he kidding? He didn't have the balls to kill himself - he didn't even have the balls to walk away from Frank when he offered to trade drugs for sexual favors.

Nathan took a long drag, closing his eyes. He still wondered if any of them would care, if he disappeared.

Victoria? Ha, yeah right.

Hayden? Eh, maybe, but probably not...he'd just be happy he'd be the official head of the Vortex Club then.

His teachers? If they cared, they would have at least talked to him about his obvious issues. So no.

Warren Graham?

The last name stopped him, causing his eyes to open slightly. Warren Graham. The boy in the dorm across from his. The boy who was always shooting him these concerned glances. The boy who was always asking him if he was "okay".

He hadn't ever really talked to the other boy, and yet...

He was the only one to actually ask Nathan how he was, to actually notice that he was, in fact, doing horribly.

Nathan closed his eyes once more. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone that Nathan thought was his friend, or something like that? Why did it have to be this practical stranger, who actually gave a damn?

It made his head hurt thinking about it.

Suddenly, a door slammed behind him, Nathan glanced over his shoulder, paling, before turning back around to face the setting sun. Speak of the devil...

"Oh! Nathan...I didn't know you were up here..."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Well, now that you know, you can get the fuck back to your dorm."

To his chagrin, Warren came over, leaning against the roof's edge. He held some sort of gaming thing in his hands. "It's too loud down there. I can't focus." At Nathan's sideways glance, Warren gave him this dorky half-smile, holding up the device. "I'm trying to save Hyrule!"

Nathan glared out at the setting sun - why did it have to look so beautiful when he felt like absolute shit? "Fuck off."

Warren hesitated, before sighing. Nathan felt irritation bubble up within him, as Warren settled down beside him.

"I lied," Warren admitted. "I've already saved Hyrule about eight times by now..."

"Great," Nathan muttered sarcastically. "Then you can go."

Warren settled a hand on his shoulder without warning. Nathan flinched back, his teeth grinding. "Don't you fucking touch me-"

"I was worried about you!" Warren exclaimed. Nathan blinked, turning to face the other boy. He was rubbing his arm, his eyes on his feet. "That's why I came up here."

Nathan felt his heartbeat pick up, but it didn't feel like it did when it did that around Frank. It felt...almost pleasant.

He quickly shook that off. "Well, I'm fine. So you can go."

Warren hesitated. It was clear he wasn't willing to depart yet. Nathan sighed, snubbing out his cigarette as he climbed to his feet. He only felt slightly dizzy, luckily, so he'd be able to make it back to his dorm okay. "Well, if you're not going to leave, then I will-"

"Wait!" Warren exclaimed, interrupting him yet again. Nathan glared at him.

"What now?" he snapped.

Warren bit his lip. "I...I saw you...coming out of that creepy guy that hangs around Two Whales's RV..."

Nathan paled. Immediately he had his hands bunched up in Warren's shirt, pressing him up against the door leading downstairs. "What the FUCK do you KNOW?!"

Warren immediately placed his hands on Nathan's fists, not applying any force, merely resting them there. "Nothing! Well, I guess...not exactly nothing..."

Nathan released him as he turned away, beginning to pace. After a few seconds of that, he brought his hands up to his already-messy hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and yanking. "Fuck!"

Warren continued standing by the door, his brow knitted in concern. Finally, as Nathan grew increasingly agitated, he found the strength to speak up. "I...I didn't actually see anything...but the way you looked as you came out..." Warren closed his eyes. "I won't tell anyone if you ask me not to...it's your business after all...but...but..."

"But what?!" Nathan snapped, whirling around to glare at him.

"But...I want to help."

Nathan stared at him.

"I don't care how much or how little help you want me to provide, but...I want...I NEED to help you...I can't..." Warren swallowed, becoming choked up, which surprised Nathan.

Then again, he must have seen Nathan come stumbling out of that place pretty recently...and Nathan was quite aware how absolutely dreadful he looked after those sessions.

"I can't stand by and watch you HURT like that! I can't!" Warren finally forced out, covering his eyes.

Nathan felt his body move forward, until he was standing right in front of Warren. Warren was clearly fighting back bitter tears, by the way he was hiccuping. His hair was a mess, and that stupid game controller was still held tightly in one of his hands.

Seeing Warren like this...crying, sobbing, so UPSET, because of NATHAN'S PAIN...nearly brought him to his knees.

Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around the only person who cared enough to cry for him, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry for me," Nathan implored quietly.

Warren hiccuped again, sniffing noisily. "I can't help it...I...can't stand the fact that you are hurting, and no one acts like they give a damn."

Nathan closed his eyes, fighting his own emotions, as he held Warren tighter. "I don't need a load of people giving a damn about me. I...I think I just need one..."

They stood there for several minutes, Nathan allowing himself to be held, and Warren trying to get his emotions back under control.

Eventually he pulled away, looking quite embarrassed and awkward.

"If...if you don't mind..." Warren said quietly, "...can I be your one?"

Behind Warren Graham's bedroom door, on Halloween, after everyone left for the party, Warren slowly stripped down to his Star Wars boxers, as Nathan did the same, stripping down to his dark red boxer-briefs.

They were both hesitant, and unsure, as they settled onto the bed. Nathan eventually made the first move, pushing Warren back agains the pillows, and pulling him out. Warren blushed and moaned, turning his head from side to side. For the first time, Nathan actually gained some of his own pleasure from the act.

After Warren had gotten off, he insisted he return the favor. Nathan eagerly agreed - after all, he had never had the act done to him.

As soon has Warren's hot and wet mouth encircled him, Nathan felt himself arching, making sounds he had never heard himself make before. Pleasure shot through his body, from the tips of his messy hair down to his toes.

Warren was hesitant, but grew more confident and eager as Nathan's voice grew more pleading.

After Nathan received his release, they came to a dilemma. Warren said Nathan could do it to him, unsure as to how okay Nathan was with the whole thing, but Nathan shook his head.

Warren was careful, oh so gentle. He painstakingly prepared him, taking so much time, and being so pleasureful, that Nathan nearly lost himself right then and there.

When it was almost time for them to actually do it, Nathan began to turn over on his stomach, but Warren stopped him.

"I...need to see your face. I need...to know you are enjoying this."

It was only when his toes were curled and his back arched and his breaths puffing out in short gasps, that Warren gently, ever so slowly, entered him.

It was painful at first, in spite of the liberal preparation. But Warren took it slow, allowing him to adjust, before he picked up speed.

The pleasure was immense, unending.

Neither of them lasted long, but neither really gave a damn. Afterwards, still messy, still naked, they curled up together.

And for the first time, Nathan felt like he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this trash! I am just in love with this fandom, and how amazing everyone is on here, as well as on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a review, if you so desire!


End file.
